Can a Demon be a Father?
by Gothmermaid1995
Summary: Mrs.Lovett always thought that life for her and her infant daughter would always be hard. But one day a certain Demon barber comes into her shop and changes both of their lives completely. While sweeney tries to focus on his revenge he finds himself becoming more attached to Mrs. Lovett and her baby.Will he become a father or stay the heartless monster he claims to be?
1. 1

**_(Mrs. Lovett's Pov)_**

Another sleepless night, I probably could sleep if I tried. But constant worry made the task very difficult.

My shop wasn't doing so well, My ex husband Albert left me with little money after he died. And life was terribly lonely after that. Lonely for a great number of years, but I now had something that gave my miserable life meaning.

And that something was a beautiful 6 month old baby girl I had recently adopted.

Poor thing was just left in an alley to die. Lord knows the number of unwed mothers who get pregnant in London these days.

Anyways all that mess aside, I got out of bed and walked into the next room to check on my girl.

I smiled down at her as she slept peacefully in her little baby bassinet.Wrapped in a cozy pink floral blanket and clutching onto a soft brown teddy bear.

Giving her a small kiss on her forhead, I went back into my room to get ready for the day.

After changing into a back and red dress, and putting up my brown messy hair into two pigtails. I slipped on a pair of my favorite gloves and walked into the front of the pie shop.

I sighed as I got thethe dough ready and lit a fire in the oven.

I rarely ever got any customers,so I often wondered what was the point of baking these damn pies anyways.

But it was a living, and I had to feed my baby girl somehow so I kept this wretched shop open.

I was so busy chopping up the dough with one of my knives that I didn't notice that someone had walked Into my shop...


	2. 2

I gasped once I saw him. He was tall, pale, wearing a black leather coat, black pants and boots. And his hair was somewhat odd. Black and poofy and a white stripe down the middle. And he was the very first costumer I had in months.

"A customer! Wait what's your rush? what's your hurry? You gave me such a fright I thought you was a ghoust" I sang as I practically dragged him inside.

"Half a minute, cant you sit? Sit you down, sit.' I said pushing him down in a seat at one of my tables.

I continued to ramble on to him about how I haven't had customers in weeks. While I smushed a bunch of cockroaches on the floor.

I handed him one of my meat pies but also sang about how bad they were.

He didn't really seem to believe me because he took a bite anyways.

But ofcourse immediately spat it out. So to help him wash the taste out I offered him a tall glass of Ale.

Ofcourse being the nonstop talker I am, I went on and on about my competition in the pie business with my neighbor Mrs.Mooney.And how I had my suspicions of her cooking her neighbors cats into her pies. Gross I know but that bitch has a business that was running better than mine.

After putting another batch into the oven, I offered the handsome stranger a nice glass of gin.

He didn't say anything but fallowed me into the living room.

"Sit down, warm your bones' I said hanging him the glass.

He finally spoke and when he did his voice seemed very serious.

"You have a room over your shop, if times is so hard why not rent it out?' he asked.

That question through me off, I mean I had thought about it. But had my own strange and personal reasons why I didn't.

"What up there? No no one will go near it,...people think its haunted."

"Haunted?' he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah..who's to say they're wrong? You see Years ago, something happened up there. Something not very nice."

With every word I spoke, his face still stayed as hard as a stone.

"There was a barber and his wife and he was beautiful. A proper artist with a knife..but they transported him for life. And he was beautiful."

Still not a word out of him, he wasn't even looking at me. But I continued anways.

"Barker his name was..Benjamin Barker."

"What was his crime?' he asked.

"Foolishness" I said flatly.

I continued to tell him about the "Barber's" wife. And that wife happened to be a good friend of mine.

You see I knew said Barber ans his wife for years.

Benjamin and Lucy Barker were a very happy couple. Very much in love..so much that I was actually jealous...But anyways, after Ben got arrested Lucy fell into a deep depression.

All she would do is stay in her room and take care of their baby girl Johanna.

But she has a secret admirer so to speak.

The fancy and rich and vague Judge Turpin.

That man wanted her more than anything in this world. Everyday he would send her flowers. But Lucy was so hurt that she did not return his feelings.

So one night Judge Turpins right hand man "The Bettle' summons her and invites her to the judges house.

I tried to talk the poor girl out of it, but I assumed she went there to see if she could beg turpin to release Ben from jail.

But however when she got there they were having this strange masked ball.

Since Lucy didn't know anyone she just wandered around and drank, looking everywhere for turpin.

But after a few to many drinks, Turpin sexually assaulted poor Lucy in front of everyone who just...laughed.

* * *

**_"NO!!" _**

The stranger screamed as he jumped up from his seat.

"..Would no one..have mercy on her?' He asked me, tears coming to his eyes.So

"So it is you...Benjamin Barker.' I said in amazement. The man I had a crush on all those years ago was back in my life!

"Where is lucy? Where is my wife?' He asked.

I sighed, "She poisoned her, Arsenic. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen to me.'

Once I said that more tears came to his eyes but none fell down his cheeks.

I was about to tell him about his daughter and her whereabouts.

But suddenly my baby girl started crying making both of us jump.


	3. 3

"Is that...my..c-child?" he asked.

I sighed and put a hand to his shoulder.

"Come now love, it's been years.' I said hopeing I didn't sound crule.

Rushing to my daughters bedroom, I walked in and held her in my arms.

"Shhh there there love, mommy's right here" I said bouncing her and kissing her little forhead.

I was so busy caring for her I didn't really notice my guest standing in the doorway.

"She must have woken up when you yelled love.'

He nodded and slowly approached us.

I was worried that my little girl would start crying again. But to my suprise she flashed him her beautiful smile. Even without teeth, that smile could brighten anyone's day.

"Come on love lets bring her back with us into the living room."

"She's so..precious, what's her name?' He asked.

"Candelaria, Nell Lovett. But for short I call her Pipa."

He gave me a strange look, but that's to be expected, she dose have a very unique name and nickname.

"...He's got your daughter love' I said in a sad voice.

"He?...Judge Turpin?' he asked in a low and dangerous voice.

I nodded, "Adopted her, like his own" I said holding onto Pipa close.

"15 years, sweating in a living hell on a false charge..15 Years dreaming I might comecome home to a wife and child" he said before taking off his jacket and throwing it.

"Well I can't say the years have been particularly kind to you Mr. Barker."

"No! Not Barker, that man is dead' he said Turing around to face me.

"It's Todd now, Sweeney Todd. And he will have his revenge."


	4. 4

**_(A/N: Speacil thanks to "Gillyflowers" your review was so nice. It's nice to finally get some positive feedback. Now on with the story!!)_**

I gave him a strange look but I definitely could understand why he changed his look and name.

And by the way my little Pipa was babbling and smiling at him, I could tell she didn't mind having him around either.

"Well Mr...Uh Todd. I have something to show you. But first would you mind holding my precious Angel while I get something?"

He looked uncomfortable but agreed to it.

Slowly I placed her in his arms.

"Alright Pipa, mommy will be right back. You be a good girl for Mr. Todd kay?'

She just babbled some more andand smiled at me.

I kissed her little forhead before walking into my room.

* * *

**_(Sweeney's POV)_**Looking down at the little girl in my arms, I held her out in front of me to look at her better.

She was pale, very tiny, cute little round face, black hair with little waves at the ends. Chocolatey brown eyes with long eyelashes, and her smile..god that smile. It was to precious for words.

I wanted to smile back at her, but I couldn't. My anger and my lust for blood was the only emotions and feelings my black heart felt.

Yet this little girl couldn't see that at all.

"I'm back love, hope she didn't give you any trouble' said Mrs. Lovett as she walked back Into the room with a ring of keys In her hand.

"No umm, she's quite darling actually' I said still looking down at the baby.

Mrs. Lovett giggled, That she is but she has her days where she can be a handful love. Come Pipa, let's get you back in your crib love. When Mommy and Mr.Todd get back she'll feed you a nice bottle" she said before taking the baby out of my arms.

"..Will she be alright on her own?' I asked as we left the baby's room.

"ofcourse love,this won't take long. Come with me.'

* * *

**_(Back to Mrs. Lovett's POV)_**

I lead Sweeney upstairs to his and lucy's old room.

Lord knows neither of us hadn't been inside for so long. It would probably seem foreign to both of us.

After I unlocked the door, I stepped insode.The room was dusty and falling apart. The only things that remained was an old trunk, a broken mirror, and an old baby crib.

Looking behind me, I noticed that poor Sweeney was still standing in the doorway. He looked so sad and scared. Like a poor little lost puppy, poor thing.

"Come in, nothing to be afraid of love' I cooed.

He did as I said and walked in.

Walking over to the corner of the room, I picked up a few boards on the floor and found what I had hidden away.

A small black box wrapped in a dusty red cloth.

Hearing the ruckus I was making. Sweeney kneeled down in front of me and held the box in his hands.

"When they came for the girl I hid em. Could've sold em but I didnt."

He opened the box to reveal silver razors.

He began to sing about them, how they were his "Friends" I assumed it was his way of coping with his memories.

I began to tell him how I was his friend too and how he could move into his old shop.

But I wasn't sure if he was listening.

At one point he asked me to leave him alone.

I did as he asked and went back to Pipa.

Picking her up I took her back into the kitchen to feed her that bottle I promsied.

"Well my dear girl, we have our work cut out for us. That man has been through so much, we have to do everything we can to make him happy.'

Pipa just babbled through sips of the bottle.

In a way I knew she understood. My girl was very bright.

Although it was just wishful thinking, I couldn't help but secretly hope that sweeney would accept us as his new family if we continued to help him.


	5. 5

**_(Sweeney's POV)_**

For the past week all I've been doing is cleaning up my room and sharpening and shining my friends.

Mrs. Lovett would come and check on me and bring me meals from time to time. Not that I could bring myself to eat. Or sleep for most nights for that matter.I always had murder on the brain, I needed and craved my revenge.

I couldn't wait to slice the judges throat open and watch the precious rubies drip down the blade.

God just the thought of it was almost..orgasmic and satisfying I must say.

I was so lost in thought that, I didn't notice that I had cut myself sharpening the blades in the process. Until crimson fluid feel down the side of my hand and onto the dusty wooden floor.

"Shit' I murdered to myself. Last thing I needed was to get injured on my hand. How the hell was I going to be able to use my razors with a cut this deep?!

Throwing my razor across the room onto my dresser, I groaned before making my way down stairs.

"Mrs. Lovett?' I called out as I walked into her shop. But she was nowhere in site.

I called out again for her and ignored the pain in my hand.

Suddenly I heard her softly singing, and it seemed to be coming from Pipa's room.

Standing by the door I listened silently to her beautiful lullaby.

_(Song by The Backyardigans:Rockabilly lullaby.Some words have been changed. Such as mermaid to Pipa.)_

_"Rest my little darlin', you've had a busy day_

_The sun is a fallin', and it's time for me to say,_

_hush_

_Hush_

_Hush little Pipa, goodnight_

_Hush_

_Hush little Pipa, sleep tight_.

_Close your eyes, close your eyes and lay down your head_

_In your peaceful little bed, have a snooze, please,_

_like I said__And_

_hush_

_Hush_

_Hush little Pipa, goodnight, hush little Pipa sleep tight_.

_You're feeling kind of sleepy_

_You're feeling kind of loopy_

_Your hair is getting floppy_

_And your eyelids getting droopy_.

_May your dreams be sweet as you fall into a snooze_.

_Perhaps again we'll meet but now we have no sleep to lose. so hush_

_Hush_

_Hush, little Pipa, goodnight_

_Hush_

_Hush little Pipa, sleep tight, hush, hush little Pipa, goodnight_

_Hush little Pipa, hush little Pipa, goodnight."_

Once she stopped singing she layed Pipa down to sleep, she began to walk out of the room.

She gasped once she saw me.

"Mr.T, you scared me half to death love. What's wrong?" she asked.

With a sigh, I raised my hand and showed her my still bleeding cut.

She gasped and took it causing me to flinch.

"My god love, what did you do to yourself?"

"Never mind that, do you have any bandage or not?" I asked getting irritated.

"Love that's going to need more than a bandage. That will need to be stitched up before it gets infected. Come with me right this instant.'

I rolled my eyes but did as she instructed,she lead me back into the parlor and sat me down on the couch.

"Don't move, I'll be back in a sec" she said in a firm voice.

_"God, why didn't I pay attention to what I was doing? Now this woman will be on my case for the rest of the night!'_

_"But you secretly want her to care for you don't you Benjamin?" _a voice deep in my head said in a taunting voice.

I was about to snap back at it when Mrs. Lovett came back into the room with a sewing kit and a small square item.

"Don't you worry love, I'll be as completely gentle as I possibly can.'

With that said she threaded her needle and stuck the damn thing Into my hand.

I groaned in pain under my breath and tried to focus on something..anything else to block out this stinging pain.

"..So Mrs. Lovett...Has it been hard raising your daughter on your own?" I asked through groans. Not completely sure why I brought up the topic anyways.

"Well like I've said before love, times is hard. But somehow me and my girl get by.'

"What umm..happened to Mr. Lovett? Did he love Pipa as much as you do?"

Once I asked that she stopped sewing and looked at me with such sad eyes.

"..He died of a heart attack he did. I didnt really marry the bugger out of love anyways. Just did it to finally leave my parents house. And as for Pipa..no love he never knew her...you see she's not really my daughter...

* * *

"What do you mean?' I asked as she finished sewing me up.

"You may want to wear gloves from now on love, It'll keep the cut safe' she said looking away from me.

"Mrs. Lovett, I asked you a question. Why wont you answer it?" I said getting somewhat angry.

"It's not an easy subject to talk about love."

"...Eleanor Lovett, I've known you for years. And you clearly know my intentions now. Why would I judge or look down on you now?"

She sighed and sat back down next to me.

"Okay, When I say shes not my daughter. I mean me and Albert didnt conceive her.You see after Albert died I was all alone. I would walk the streets of London to just clear my head and avoid depression by just staying in bed all day.

Then one particular day, I was passing by the alley of old Mr. Joe's Candle shop and I hear the sound of a baby crying."

"You found her...in an alley?" I asked in shock.

Mrs. Lovett nodded and I could see eyes welling up in those sweet chocolate brown eyes.And her lip quivered as she continued her story.

"Poor dear was wrapped in a bloody blanket and let alone to die in a box. She was so small, so I could only assume she was premature. I knew I couldn't just leave her there, So I took her home and nursed her back to health. I don't care if I didnt birth her or not, She means the absolute world to me...my little Pipa.'

She said finally allowing herself to cry into her hands.

Without thinking I put an arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

But I tensed up when she leaned on my shoulder.

Her story honestly broke my heart. Pipa didnt deserve to be thrown up. Thank god Mrs. Lovett had found her.

Finally she pulled away and handed me the square object she had from earlier.

"Well I'm off to bed love, goodnight ' she said bearly looking at me.

After she was in her room, I looked down at the object.

It was a golden picture frame that could open and close.

Inside was a picture of Lucy and our little Johanna.

But the strangest thing happened. As I continued to stare at them..the picture somehow changed. And instead of Lucy and Johanna...It was Nellie and Pipa.

I couldn't understand what was happening to me as I layed there on the couch feeling completely torn.


	6. 6

**_(Sweeney's POV)_**

I groaned as the dreadful light of dawn hit my tired eyes.

It took me a second to realize that I was still on the coach. The events from last night came crashing back into my lap all at once.

Why was I so vulnerable? Why did I allow myself to melt into her arms? Those warm, loving, soft arms..

"_Pull yourself together man! Your a demon for god's sake. The only woman in your life who could've broken that was..Lucy.'_I was snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed little Pipa laying on the floor on a little blanket. Kicking her feet and babbling to herself.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" I asked as I got down on my knees amd kneeled beside her.

She just looked up at me with that sweet smile and giggled.

"Where's your mother?" I asked as I played with one of her cute little black locks.

"Right here, morning love' said Mrs. Lovett as she walked into the room fixing her curls into her usual updo.

"You know I'm no expert on these things, but I dont think a 6 month old should be left alone." I said before picking up Pipa into my arms.

"Only left her alone for a second love, the doctors said she needs time to stretch. And do this thing they call Tummy time. They say it'll help with her growth. Anywho, I was just about to head to the market today. Would you like to join me and my little Angel?"

I shrugged and handed the baby to her,

"Havent been out in so long, last time I went anywhere I was transported.'

"Hmm that's to bad love, there's to be another barber at the market today. He claims to be the best barber in the city. Thought maybe you'd like to see for yourself.'

Once she said that, it definitely poked my intrest. Maybe a little outage and competition was just what I needed to take the edge off.

"Just let me grab my jacket' I said knowing she was happy that I was joining her after all.

* * *

**_(Mrs.Lovett's POV)_**

I smirked as my handsome barber friend rushed to get ready. I knew he couldn't resist showing off his skills.

After getting Pipa ready in a cute light yellow dressdress and white ribbon in her hair.

I put her in her baby carriage and met up with Sweeney in the front of the shop.

"Ready love?' I asked, but I also noticed the scared look in his eyes. I'm sure this outing was causing him to have flash backs of the events that took place 15 years ago.

"I suppose" he said as he held the door of the shop open for me.

20 minutes later we were at the busy market.

In the middle of the crowd stood a stage for others to crowd around.

"He's here every Thursday. Italia, all the rage he is. Best barber in London they say" I said to Sweeney as we tried to push past everyone.

We eventually found a spot to see the show, and parked the baby carriage.

Suddenly Mr. Todd looked up and reached for his razor.

I saw why, it was beetle bamford coming around the corner. And my Barber friend here was ready to pounce on him.

"Hang on" I said in a strict voice before grabbing onto his arm.

He looked down upset but knew I was right.

"Just give it time love, you'll get what you want." I said to him before picking up Pipa and putting her on my hip.

Suddenly a young boy in grey clothes and a bowler hat came on stage pounding a drum. And began singing very loudly.

_"Ladies and gentlemen!__May I have your attention, please!__Do you wake every morning in shame and despair__To discover your pillow is covered with hair__Or what not should be there?__Well, ladies and gentlemen,__From now on you can waken at ease__You need never again have a worry or care__I will show you a miracle, marvelous, rare__Gentlemen, you are about to see__Something what rose from the dead__On the top of my head!"_The crowd laughed, including Pipa.As he took his hat off, exposing his tangley blonde locks.

But both me and Sweeney gave eachother annoyed looks, as the boy continued to go on and on about this so called miracle product.

He called it Perllies elixar and said it would make hair grow. He even threw out these strange glass bottles of yellow liquid.

As the people around us opened the bottles, a horrid smell filled the air.

Finally Sweeney and I got our hands on one of the bottles.

_"What is this?' _he sang.

_"What is this?" I sang.__"Smells like piss."__"smells like..eww_."

_"This is Piss, piss with ink."_

Once sweeney said that I made him immediately pass the bottle to the next person. I did not want that disgusting piss bottle near my baby girl.

The little boy tried to sing more good things about the elixar, but me and sweeney just kept exposing it for what it really was.

Suddenly a tall man, dressed in a fancy but goofy looking blue and gold suite came on stage. He was pale, with curly pinned up black hair underneath a top hat.

"I! Am Aldalpho Perelli the king of the barber the barber of kings, I blow you a kiss"

I cringed as he blew it my way.

"And I! The so Famous Perelli a-wisha to know-a who has a the nerve-a to say, my exliar is Piss...Who says this?

* * *

While we stood there for a silent minute, I noticed that in the crowd there stood a young girl. But she looked tense and she seemed to wearing ugly grey tattered clothes. A worn sweater with a torn black and grey skir, and she wore a scarf around her mouth. And a hat tightly tucked away her hair.

And I'm not sure why but I had an uneasy feeling about her.

And I was soon about to find out why...

That is until this whole situation with the Italian was taking care of.


	7. 7

**_(Mrs. Lovette POV)_**

"I sure hope he wins, that Italian man is so full of himself" said the same young girl I saw earlier as she approached me.

"I feel the same way Lass, but don't fret I'm sure Mr.Todd will show him who's boss.'

She nodded and stood by both me and Pipa as we watche.

"Will Bettle Bamford be the judg?' Sweeney asked.

"Glad as always to oblige my friends and neighbors' said the Bettle with his ugly yellow smile.

"Ready?' he asked pulling out a small whistle.

"Rrr-Ready' said Perellie in a cocky voice.

"Ready' said Sweeney in a softer more serious voice.

"The fastest, smoothest shave is the winner!"

After the whistle was blown, Perelli got to work sharpening his razors. And cutting his poor assistant's hand in the process.

"Asshole' I heard the young girl whisper under her breath.

Perelli continued to work fast and sang about how great of a barber he was. At one point he sang even louder causing my poor Pipa's lip to trembl.

I quickly bounced her and rubbed her back to prevent her from crying.

But suddenly out of nowher, sweeney shaved his customer in the blink of an eye and it was done perfectly.

"The winner, is Todd!" Cried the Bettle.

Both me and the girl clapped for Mr. T and Pipa smiled really big for him.

As the customers walked off stage, Perelli walked over to sweeney and..bowed for some reason.

But Sweeney didn't seem interested in what he had to say. He stook his hand our for the money Perelli owed him and walked away.

But as he did I watched in shock as Perelli slapped the hell out of his poor assistant and kicked him and shouted at him.

"Suppose it's just me gentle heart, but I do hate to see a boy treated like that' I whispered to the young girl. She nodded and looked like she was on the brink of tears. But quickly wiped them away as Mr. Todd approached us.

"Who's this?' He asked as I helped him put his leather jacket back on.

"Oh just a fan of yours Mr. Contest winner" I said hopeing he wouldn't get frustrated.

"..Congratulations sir" she said in a sweet voice.

Mr. Todd gave her a half smile and walked away from us to approach the Bettle.

A part of me was worried that he would try something again.

But instead he just invited the Beelte over to his shop for a free shave as well.

"Come on love lets go" I said somewhat pulling him away.

"Lass would you like to join us?" I asked the young girl who looked somewha..scared.

"Umm..sure I'd love too' she said.

I wanted to question her more but decided to wait till we got back back to the shop.


	8. 8

**_(Sweeney's POV)_**

Mrs. Lovett's kindness was nice and all. But to be honest it was annoying as well. I mean we knew nothing about this young girl, she could be a thief for all we know.

But I just bit my tongue and kept a straight face as usual.

When we got back to fleet street all I wanted to do was sit in my shop alone. But Mrs. Lovett asked me to help her with Pipa while she served the girl a pie.

I groaned but agreed to it anyways.

I watched Mrs. Lovett with our new friend as I stood there feeding Pipa her bottle.

"So where ya from lass?" Mrs. Lovett asked handing her a pie and a cup of tea.

"I grew up right here in London ma'am, I never knew my father and my mother died when I was young. So..my guardian raised me. But he would never let me out of the house and keep me locked in my room.

"That's horrible Lass, but if he never let you out..how are you here now?"

Once Mrs. Lovett asked that, the girl wiped away a few tears that started falling.

"He...He tried to seduce me..and when I wouldn't give in to him so he kicked me out. I spent the rest of the night roaming the streets of London. I'm not sure what I'm going to do now. I have no where to go.'

Both me and Mrs. Lovett exchanged looks, we couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She looked so miserable.

"Who was your Guardian?" I asked as I sit at the table holding a now sleeping Pipa.

"..If I tell you sir, do you promise not to return me to him?"

"You have my word." I said rasing my hand.

"..Judge Turpin."

Once I heard that it was like I had been shot.

I definitely could put two and two together. This young girl..Was my daughter.

"Well love your more than welcome to stay here with us. Me and Mr.Todd will keep you safe from the judge."

The girl smiled and slowly removed the scarf from around her mouth and the hat from her head. Letting her long blonde hair flow down her back.

God she was the spitting image of Lucy, and she did have a few of my features as well. And it took every ounce in me not to leap over the table and hug her.

"Thank you Mrs. Lovett and thank you Mr. Todd. I promise to help as much as I can here."

"You're very welcome love...um we never got your name.' Mrs. Lovett said with a giggle.

"Its Johanna' she said in a sweet voice.

Feeling a bit over whelmed I excused myself from the table, handed Pipa to her mother and went up to my shop to be alone..


	9. 9

**_(Johanna's POV)_**

I sat there dumbfounded as I awkwardly untangled my hair with my fingers.

Why did he storm out of here like that? Did I offend him in some way? I asked myself.

Mrs. Lovett looked just as concerned as she bounced her baby up and down on her lap.

"Is he...Is he okay?..Was is something I said?' I asked her.

"You did absolutely nothing wrong my dear. Mr. Todd is just...overwhelmed I suppose' she said with a frown.

"About what?'

She sighed and reached for my hand.

"Johanna...You should go up to his shop. I would tell you why he's acting like this love..but I think it would be better if you heard why from him instead.'

"Well, if you say so Ma'am. Please excuse me' I said before leaving the pie shop.

As I was about to walk up the stairs to Mr.Todd's barber shop. A young man no older than myself approached me.

He was a bit taller than me, pale, long wavey light brown hair and brown eyes. and dressed all in black.

"Oh excuse me ms. but is Mr. Todd at home?' he asked me in a soft voice.

"Yes he is sir, but he's not..feeling well at the moment. Perhaps you could come by another time' I said with a small smile.

"Alright, I'm Antony by the way" he said reaching for my hand.

"I'm Johanna' I said feeling my cheeks heating up a little.

"Nice to meet you Johanna."

He said my name with such...adoration that I could feel my knees growing weak.

"Well I best be off, have a good day" he said with a small wave.

I waved back but quickly snapped out of it and made my way up the stairs.

* * *

**_(Sweeney's POV)_**

I sat there on my small bed, face buried in my hands.

My mind was swimming with so many questions. So many concerns, and I just didnt know how to go about on them.

I mean for god sakes, I hadn't seen Johanna since she was a little baby. Now she was a beautiful young lady standing there before me.

How was I supposed to act?!

Suddenly I was snapped out of my trance by the feeling of a hand on my shoulder.

I quickly snapped my head up to see the very girl I was thinking of.

"I'm..so sorry sir. I didn't mean to startle you. I...I just wanted to check on you. I really hope that I didn't do anything to offend you downstairs' She said in a nervous voice.

I shook my head at her and offerd her a seat on the bed.

"You didnt offend me dear,...I just have alot on my mind" I said looking down.

"I understand sir, would you like me to leave you alone?"

"No!..I mean...please dear...I have something to tell you. And I need you to listen to me very carefully.'

She looked at me with fear and worry in her eyes. But slowly nodded her head in understandment.

I swallowed my pride, and sighed before telling her the truth.

The ugly truth.


	10. 10

**_(Johana's POV)_**I sat there in awe as he passed back and forth and explained his story to me. My heart broke into a million peices as he explained what the judge did to him..and my birth mother. I mean I was always curious as to why I didnt have a mother or father in my life. And was raised by Judge turpin all these years but I could never bring myself to ask him.

He was never easy to talk to anyways. But who would've thought that after all these lonely years...My true father was here now."And that's why you've been living with the judge this whole time...but somehow someway fait has brought you back into my life..I know this must be alot for you to handle my dearest...But you truly are...my daughter."

I looked down at my feet and could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Please..say something..my little lamb' he said putting a hand to my shoulder.

I looked up at him still crying but I giggled at his pet name for me.

"Lamb?' I asked.

He gave me a half smile and wipped my tears away.

"If you prefer another name I'll understand.'

I shook my head at him and without thinking, I got up and threw myself into his arms.

"..I'm so glad to finally meet you...Dad.'

He was tense but eventually he gave in and hugged me back.

"15 years...I've dreamed of holding you once again my dear. Last time I held you, you were only a small baby. Now look at you. All grown up and beautiful..and you look just like your mother.'

I smiled up and him and held onto him tighter.

"Dad, Can I please stay here with you and Mrs. Lovett? I promise I won't be a burden on either of you. I'll help with the cooking and the cleaning and with the baby. I'll even help you tidy up your shop..'

As I rambled on, He put a finger to my lips to make me stop talking.

"I wouldn't have it any other way my little lamb.'

I squealed in happiness and kissed his cheek.

"And I promise to keep you safe from that bloody judge for as long as I live" he said in a serious voice.

A little to serious, and it somewhat scared me.

But I just brushed it off and let him continue holding me.

I couldn't wait to learn more about my father and my new family as well.


	11. 11

**_(Sweeney's POV)_**

It's been almost a month since Johanna has come to live with us.

She's so kind and considerate. Every morning she fixes breakfast for Mrs. Lovett and myself. And she helps clean both of our shops the best she can.

After a long day of baking, Mrs. Lovett takes long naps and leaves Pipa in her care.

Seeing my daughter with that baby makes my cold heart melt a little.

For having no experience with little ones, Johanna is a natural. She changes her, feeds her bottles, plays with her and sings to her.

From what I can hear its usually a song about a green finch, or I think it's a nightingale...I cant be to sure. Either way Pipa loves the hell out of her.

The two of them are so close..its almost like they're sisters... No! what am I saying?! They can't be sisters, they're not even related.

God, what would Lucy think if I wasn't being faithful to her anymore?

Anyways all that aside, that night Johanna sat with both me and Mrs. Lovett in the den to tell us something important.

"What's on your mind love?" Mrs. Lovett asked as both she and I sat on the couch and Johanna sat across from us on the love seat.

"Well..I know I've been staying with the both of you for a while now. And I enjoy it very much..but I must admit...I'm worried."

"Worried about what Lamb?' I asked reaching for her hand.

"I'm worried that..Judge turpin will find me here. What if he finds me and forces me to go back to that prison he called a home?"

With every word that she spoke, I could see tears coming to my daughters eyes.

"Love we would never allow that. He would have to go through us first" said Mrs.Lovett.

"I trust you Ma'am,but I'm also worried for your sake Dad. If he figures out who you really are or that were related, he could ruin our family once again.'

I sighed and moved to sit next to my daughter.

"You have nothing to worry about my dear. He will never lay a hand on you again. But if it makes you feel any better my love, we could do something about your appearance."

Johanna gave me an odd look.

"My appearance?'

"Mrs. Lovett, would you be so kind as to take our little Johanna shopping tommrow for a new dress?" I asked.

Mrs. Lovett smiled and happily agreed.

As she and Johanna talked amongst themselves to make plans for tomorrow.

I kept plotting my revenge in my head over and over again.

Oh sweet bloody revenge.

Just to see the crimson liquid leak from his neck would be more than satisfying.

"You will pay for what you have done..to both me and my daughter you bastard" I mumbled to myself.

There was alot to plan and so much to do.


	12. 12

**_(Mrs. Lovette POV)_**

The next morning after all of us had breakfast together, I decided to ask Mr. Todd for a favor.

"Love, Johanna and I are going out now. Would you be so kind as to watch Pipa for me please?" I asked half anxious and nervous about his response.

"...Why can't you take her with you?" he asked in his usual serious voice.

"Well love its almost her nap time, could you please just stay down here and watch her and hold if she crys. Please? I never ask for anything, just this one favor please?'

He sighed and rolled his cold black eyes at me.

"Fine, just watch over Johanna and hurry back."

I smiled and without thinking, I pressed my lips to his cold cheek.

"Mrs. Lovett I'm ready to g-..." said Johanna as she walked in and stared at us.

Blushing I quickly pulled away and ran to her side.

"Alright love let's get going."

"Yes ma'am, bye Dad I'll see you when I get back' Johanna said before following me out of the shop.

As we walked the busy streets of London, I was mentally kicking myself.

How could I do something like that?! He was sure to be angry with me now. I just couldn't help it!..My feelings are just getting the best of me...

**_(Johanna's POV)_**I could see the look on Poor Mrs. Lovetts face as we walked. She looked both scared and worried.

To be honest it was a little odd seeing her kiss my Dad like that. But..it was also kinda cute.

I have seen her flirting with him now and again. But he has such a stone cold face I can never tell what he was thinking or feeling.

And since they're both single, it made scenes to me that they would be together.

"You like my Father don't you Mrs. Lovett?" I said with a small smile.

She immediately blushed and gave a small nod.

"Well for what it's worth ma'am, I would be very happy if the two of you became a couple."

She looked at me in awe. "You really mean that love?"

"Ofcourse I do, you've been so kind to both of us. It would be so nice if we became a complete family."

"Well that's nice of you to say love, but there is no guarantee that your father will return my feelings. And..he still cares very deeply for your mother.'

"Well let's both just hope for the best."

She smiled at me once again and lead me to one of London's best dress shops.

As I looked through the different varieties, I couldn't help but wonder how Dad was doing with Pipa right about now.

**_(Sweeney's POV)_**

The house was silent as I sat in the living room.

I flipped my razor open and closed over and over again.

_"Maybe I can stab him with two razors! One on each side of his neck and watch him bleed out!"_

I smirked as those sadistic thoughts filled my head.

But suddenly the sound of Pipa's crying filled the room and brought me back to reality.

Quickly getting up I went into her room.

Her crying began to get louder and I began to panic.

Picking her up I tried bouncing her in arms.

"There there, what's the matter?' I asked. But to no avail, she just kept crying.

"_Oh god! What do I do?! What do I do?! I was only a father for a year! I dont remember anything!!"_

In my mind I was screaming bloody murder and my heart was pounding like a damn hammer.

However, all of a sudden Pipa let out a big burp and her crying finally stopped.

She giggled as I looked down at her.

"Playful little thing aren't you?' I said with a smirk.

But it quickly turned into a frown when I felt a gross smelling warm liquid run down my shirt.

Poor thing must of been so gassy that she spit up.

"Umm..let's get you cleaned up' I said slightly holding her out in front of me.

**_(Johanna's POV)_**

"What about this one?' I asked as I held out a long red dress.

"Hmm red isn't really your color love, how about a nice blue, or white." Suggested Mrs. Lovett.

"...Blue and white were the only colors the judge let me wear..' I said with a frown.

Gently she put a hand on my shoulder as a way to sat she understood how I felt.

"Okay then, how about this one?'

I looked over at the dress she was now holding...and I immediately fell in love with it.

It was a pretty baby pink color with lace at the bottom.

"I love it!"

After we bought it, we finally made our way home.

But as we did, I saw a boy no older than me walk by us.

He was a little strange looking. Pale, dark brown eyes, tall, long fingers, and black hair that stuck out in a strange way on his head.

In a strange way..he reminded me of my father..

"Johanna, everything alright love?' Mrs. Lovett asked.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry. I was daydreaming again.'

I smiled at her innocently, but for some reason that boy stayed in my thoughts all the way back home.


	13. 13

**_(Johanna's POV)_**

When we got back, we found Dad in Pipa's room. He was putting her asleep, and he shushed us as we walked out.

I was about to ask how it went, but once Mrs. Lovett and I saw Pipa's spit up on his shirt we began to giggle.

Dad just glared and walked back up to his shop to change.

Later I changed into my dress, and spent the rest of the afternoon in the living room reading.

I was so caught up in my book, that I didnt notice that Dad had come Into the room.

"You look lovely in pink lamb, pink was actually your mother's favorite color' he said before taking a seat in front of me.

"Its one of my favorite colors too...Dad."

"Yes?"

"I know we've talked about this before, but I really think it would be best if I change my appearance somehow. Maybe a haircut or.."

"No, absolutely not!" He snapped.

"But Dad, if the judge dose come around here. He will immediately recognize me and he'll do whatever he can to take me away. You changed your appearance and your name, why can't I?'

"Do as I say, not as I do! Your mother would be so disappointed if you did anything to your beautiful yellow hair.'

"I don't care! She's gone and shes not coming back! You cant keep using your precious Lucy as an excuse to control what I do!" I snapped.

Once I said that,I could see the anger in my dad's crule black eyes.

I gasped as he stood up and raised his hand to hit me.

But I dodged him and quickly ran out of the room.

"Love? What's wrong? Where are you going?' Mrs. Lovett asked me.

But I didn't answer her, I just made my way out of the pie shop. Not caring about what would happen next or where I would go next.

* * *

**_(Mrs. Lovetts POV)_**

"Mr. T what happened?" I asked as he sat down in my shop with his face in his hands.

"...I'm such a bastard' he said through shakey breaths.

"What? Woah slow down dear, just clam down. What happened?'

He slowly looked up at me, and I stared in awe at him.

His cold black eyes were glossy and he looked like a sad little child who had just lost their favorite toy.

I gasped as he leaned forward and hugged my waist, burying his face in my stomach.

"I...I almost hit her. I'm a horrible father.'

I sighed and layed my chin ontop of his head.

"She'll be back love, just give her some space. But please just tell me what brought this on."

He nodded and I listened patiently as he explained how the argument was triggered because of Lucy.

"Love..you dont have to forget about her. But if you keep pretending like shes still here you and your daughter will never be able to move on."

He slowly nodded and continued to hold onto me.

I know this might be wrong to say, but I couldn't help but love the feeling of him holding me. And how I wished he would always hold me and love me as much as I loved him..


	14. 14

**_(Johanna's POV)_**

Ignoring the tears that were streaming down my face.

I quickly put my hair up into a bun and hoped that this look would keep me from being spotted.

As I walked I tried to calm down and ignore everything that had just happened.

But I couldn't! I mean what father raises their hand to their daughter?!

I was so busy thinking about everything that I didn't notice that I somehow ended up In Hyde park.

Luckily for me the park was empty, I really didn't wanna be around anyone at this point anyways.

With a sigh, I made my way over to a park bench and sat down. And I finally allowed myself to just brake down.

I sobbed as hard as I could into my hands and brought my knees to my chest.

I just wanted to curl up into a ball and just leave this pitiful ugly grey world.

"Uh..Excuse me? Are you alright Ms.?"

I quickly looked up with red puffy eyes at the person who asked me that.

It was the boy with black hair I saw at the market.

"Oh..umm..Yes, yes I'm okay. I didn't realize that someone else was here" I said with an akward smile.

"I actually jut got here as well. I heard you crying and I just wanted to be sure you weren't hurt." He said in a shy voice.

I gave him a small smile, "Physically I'm okay. But emotionally..I'm a little hurt. My father and I got into a fight and I left home. I'm not sure if I'll be returning any time soon..But I really miss my family...I'm sorry I'm putting all my problems on you and I dont even know who you are.'

"I'm Edward hands, and you are?" he aksed.

"Johanna Todd, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Johanna, so what were you and your father arguing about?"

"He got upset with me, because I want to cut my hair and he wont let me. He says if I do it I'd be disappointing my mother. But the thing is I never got the chance to know my mother."

"Me neither, I lived with my father for the longest time. But he passed away a few years ago."

I gave him a sad look, yes I was angry at my father but I couldn't imagine what I'd do if he died.

"I'm sorry to hear that Edward.'

"Its okay, it's been hard but I get by somehow. You know it's funny that you said that about your hair because I'm actually very good at cutting hair. Just give me a pair of scissors and I'm quite talented. But not many places are looking for a person to hire to cut hair.'

I giggled, "My father would sure love to hear that. Hey maybe If you come back with me he can hire you as his assistant."

Edward gave me a strange look.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a nervous voice.

"We can try" I said taking him by the hand and walking with him back to the shop.

I wasn't sure what was going to happen when we got there. Or how my father was going to act.

But being away from Mrs. Lovett and Pipa was making things worse.

I just hoped that somehow things would get better...but how was I supposed to now that things were about to get alot worse...


	15. 15

**_(Still Johanna's POV)_**

As we walked I started to feel a little light headed.And my cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Hey, are you alright?' Edward asked.

I just nodded and gave him a weak smile but I wasn't sure how much further I could go.

"We-were almost there, just around the corner and we'll be on fleet street..." and that's the last thing I said before I fell to my knees.

And the last thing I remember seeing was Edward looking down at me with a worried look before my eyes closed and I blacked out completely...

* * *

**_(Sweeney's POV)_**

I hadn't left the table since my talk with Mrs. Lovett. I twirled around my empty gin glass and looked out the shops window.Although I kept a serious face like always, I was getting very worried about my daughter.

The sun was already setting and she still wasn't home yet.

Had she run away?...Because of my damn temper and harsh words?

What if the judge got to her?!

What if she wandered into a bad part of London where they kidnapped young girls?!

So many awful scenarios were going through my mind. And the more I thought about them, the more my anger boiled inside of me.

Eventually it got to a boiling point, and I threw my gin glass against the wall. Shattering it into a million little peices.

"Love! What are you doing?! Those glasses don't come cheap you knwo!" Mrs. Lovett cried out before quickly sweeping up the glass.

I ignored her and slammed my hands down on the table.

"I want my daughter!" I growled.

"I know you do love, but you have to calm down. Please, Pipa is taking her nap and if you keep having outbursts like this she's going to be up all night. Look at me, just clam down, breathe. Just breathe.'

"How is breathing going to help you stupid woman?!" I snapped jumping to my feet.

I tensed up as she but both of her hand to my cheeks and just kept repeating "Breathe love, breathe.'

I tried pulling away, but she had me in a trance once I looked into those chocolate orbs of hers.

I breathed like she asked me too, and to my suprise it actually calmed me down.

I leaned my head on her shoulder and didnt even mind when she kissed my forhead.

"Just stay calm love, she'll be home soon.'

And as if on cue, my daughter did come through the door. But she wasn't alone, she was being carried by a young man.

"Johanna! Oh my god, what happened to her?" Mrs. Lovett asked as we both ran to her side.

"Who are you?! What are you doing with my daughter?!' I snapped at the boy.

"Im..Edward, I met Johanna in the park today. I was walking her back home when she suddenly collapsed. I..I just couldn't leave her there laying in the street' the boy said in a nervous voice.

"She's burning up, we need to get her to bed right away' said Mrs. Lovett putting a hand to Johanna's forhead.

"Give her to me" I said quickly taking her from Edwards arms and taking her upstairs to her room.

I changed her out of her dress and Into her nightgown before laying her down in bed

Quickly running into the bathroom, I soaked a towel in cold water and came back to place it on my daughter's forehead.

She letting out shakey breaths as she layed there. Making me feel like the most worthless father in the whole damn world.

But I was not about to leave her side at all.

* * *

**_(Mrs. Lovetts POV)_**

"Thank you so much for bringing her home dearie. Mr.Todd and I are very greatful' I said as I smiled at the shy boy.

"You're welcome ma'am, I'm happy I could help.'

"You're such a sweet boy, why don't you sit down and we'll wait for Mr. Todd to come back. How about a nice peice of pie while you wait.'

He happily agreed, and after I served him a pie he told me about how he met Johanna and about how he hoped to get a job with Mr. Todd.

But in the middle of all that talking, someone showed up to the shop I didn't exactly want to see at the moment.

It was none other than that awful Italian Perellie.

"What's he doing here?' I asked as he walked up to my shop..


	16. 16

**_(Johanna's POV)_**

With a groan I opened up my eyes and put a hand to my head.

I was back in my bed somehow and I was in my nightgown.

I tried sitting up but a cold hand stopped me.

"Woah, easy there little lamb you need to stay in bed.'

Well I knew there was only one person here who called me lamb. And it was the last person I wanted to see. But I was to weak to be angry or have an attitude.

"What happened Dad?' I asked.

He kneeled down and took my hand in his.

"I did this, If I hadn't gotten angry you wouldn't have gotten sick. You have a fever lamb that's why you feel so weak. That boy you met brought you home.'

He said the last part in an angry voice, geez he hasn't even met Edward yet and hes already starting to hate him.

"He's just a friend Dad, but hes really nice and he told me he's looking for a job as a barber just like you. He says hes good at cutting hair, maybe he could be your assistant.'

Dad was about to say something again, but we both stopped talking when we heard an all to familiar Italian voice coming from downstairs.

_"Sengiora, is Mr. Todd at home?"__"He's actually upstairs in his daughters room, shes not feeling well at the moment."_ said Mrs.Lovett in a stern voice.

"Dad maybe you should go see what he wants.'

"You're more important, he can come back another time" Dad said in a serious voice.

"What if its important?' I said.

Dad sighed and kissed my forhead.

"Okay, you stay in bed young lady. If you need anything you tell Mrs. Lovett okay?'

I nodded and layed back in bed, watching as my Dad left my room. and closed the door. As I listened to the sound of his footsteps going downstairs, I felt my eyes getting heavier until finally I fell back asleep.

* * *

**_(Sweeny's POV)_**

I balled my fists up in anger but tried to keep myself calm as I went into the pie shop.

But to my suprise, Perelli was nowhere to be found.

"Where did he go?' I asked.

"Dont worry love, once I told him that Johanna's illness was contagious he immediately left."

I smirked at Mrs. Lovett but noticed that, that Edward boy was still here as well.

"You must be Edward' I said giving him a serious look.

"Yes sir, it's nice to meet you Mr.Todd.' he said in a shy voice, wich almost made me roll my eyes.

"We really appreciate you bringing our daughter home love"

Once Mrs. Lovett said that I gave her a strange look, _"Our daughter?! What the hell dose she mean by that?" _I thought to myself.

"Arent we Mr. T? If it wasn't for this young man right here she could've been picked up by someone else' she said giving me a hint of who she was taking about.

"Well she's home now that's all that matters. She also told me about the job your hopeing to get. Why dont you come back in about a week and we'll discuss what I can do for you okay?"

Edwards eyes lit up once I said that. He thanked me, shook my hand and said goodbye to Mrs. Lovett and I before leaving.

* * *

Later that evening I checked up on my daughter. She was still sleeping but her fever had gone down.

"Let her rest love, she'll get better soon' said Mrs. Lovett as she approached me with Pipa in her arms. Once again that precious toothless smile was getting to me.

Somehow my arms got away from me, and I took Pipa into them.

"Let's go downstairs, last thing we need is for this little angel to get sick as well."

"Good idea love" said Mrs. Lovett fallowing me.

Once we were settled in the living room. I sat with Pipa on my lap and gave Mrs. Lovett a serious look.

"Um..Is something wrong Mr. Todd?"

"..Earlier when Edmond or whatever his name is was here, why did you say Johanna was "OUR" Daughter?'

"His name is Edward love, and I said that because I didn't want him asking questions later. If he finds out about the past that you and Johanna share, who knows what could happen."

I sighed and looked down and Pipa who was teething on the sleeve of my shirt.

Mrs. Lovett sat down beside me and put her hand over mine. God..it was so warm..so comforting...I nearly intertwined my fingers with her.

**_"Do it Benjamin, you know you want to" _**

I cringed at the sound of that damn nagging voice in my head. And fought off the urge to give into my feelings.

"Love, I know you still miss Lucy. I know you still wish that she was here so the three of you could be a family. But she would also want you and your daughter to be happy. I know I could never replace her and I would never want to replace her.

But I do care for Johanna as if she were my own daughter. And...I care for you..more than you'll ever know.."

I looked at her with my crule black eyes.

I knew her intentions were good, and I knew she was a kind person. But...I just couldn't give in.

However I was completely shocked when she leaned over and kissed me...


	17. 17

**_(Sweeney's POV)_**

Every ounce of me wanted to pull away or just simply push her off of me. But somehow I couldn't bring myself to do it. Her lips were so soft, so sweet, and as much as I hated to admit it..she was a good kisser.

Giving in, I closed my eyes and began kissing her back.

I nearly lost myself as she ran her fingers through my tangley black hair. And traced my bottom lip with her tounge.

We could've gone on like that longer, but an adorable babbling noise made our makeout session come to a stop.

We both pulled away and smiled down at the adorable little girl in my lap.

"Sorry Love, we didn't mean to forget about you" Said Mrs. Lovett as she took Pipa into her arms.

But as she did, Pipa stretched out her little arms towards me.

"Aww she really likes you love.'

I shrugged and took the adorable baby girl back into my arms.

"I like her too, she reminds me so much of Johanna when she was this little.'

"I'm happy your here with us Love, I hope one day this little family will get closer.'

With that said Mrs. Lovett took pipa to her room to put her down for the night.

"_Family huh?...are you man enough to carry this so called family Benjamin?"_ said that damn nagging voice.

I just groaned and went back to my shop for the night.

But something deep down inside me was telling me that something big was going to happen tommrow.

* * *

**_(Johanna's POV)_**

When I finally woke up, I felt so much better.

Changing out of my nightgown, I put on a simple white dress. Brushed out my tangley yellow hair. And made my way down the stairs and into Mrs. Lovetts Pie shop.

However when I got there I was surprised to see a young boy sitting at one of the tables scarfing down one of the meat pies.

Mrs. Lovett was leaning against the counter feeding Pipa a bottle.

But one she noticed me she gasped in suprise and rushed over to my side.

"Oh love, thank goodness your okay. How are you feeling?' She asked before giving me a hug.

I smiled up at her and kissed Pipa on her little cheek.

"I'm feeling alot better, but I didn't realize how late I had slept In. We have guests and I should be helping you serve them.'

"Oh nonsense love, it's just one customer. He's a very nice lad."

I looked over at the boy and gave him a small wave.

He gave me a shy smile, and I began to look him over. He was short, pale, dressed in dirty grey clothes. He also had short brown hair and bloody bandaged hands.

"Lad this is Johanna, Love this is Toby. He's the little boy we saw at the market' Mrs. Lovett explained.

"Oooh, you were the little boy selling that hair growth serum.'

"Yes ma'am' he said before taking more bites of his pie.

"Well it's good to see you again, Mrs. Lovety where's Dad?' I asked.

"In his shop Lass, he's discussing business with Toby's guardian.'

"Well I'm going up to see him."

"Okay Love, but be quick."

I nodded and ran up the stairs to my Father's shop.

But as I tried to open the door, I looked through the glass and saw that my father had a worried and scared look on his face...


	18. 18

**_(Johanna's POV)_**

Even though I was could feel my hear pounding in my ears. And I could feel my stomach doing flips, I raised my hand a knocked on the door. Making both my dad and Perreli look at me.

"Come in sweetheart" my dad said in somewhat sad voice.

"Oh, I wasn't aware that you had a daughter" said Perelli as he smiled at me.

"Hello, I'm Johanna Todd' I said trying to be as polite as possible.

"Very nice to meet you Ms.Johanna Todd" he said before placing a kiss on my hand making me super uncomfortable.

"..Or should I say, Ms. Johanna Barker?' he said giving me a very evil looking smirk.

My eyes widened at him and I quickly pulled my hand away.

"..Dad?" I said looking over at him.

"Leave her out of this, Johanna go back downstairs' said my dad.

"Please stay dear, you shouldn't be told what to do by any man again. I'm sure the judge did that enough.'

"How did..How do you know about that?' I asked.

"I've known Mr. Barker a long time dear girl. I'm aware of who sent him to prison for life. And how the circumstance affected both you and your mother. I mean your father did just hire me for a few weeks to help clean his shop, but I do remember these" he said before picking up one of my dad's razors.

"And how could I ever forget you Mr. Barker? Or your precious baby girl.'

My dad didnt say anything, he just walked over to a corner of his shop and looked out the window. Next to him was a stove with a hot tea kettle ontop of it.

"Sir please stop' I pleaded.

"Wish I could dear, but unless your father dose as I request and give me half his earnings, your little secret will be exposed.'

With every word he spoke I could feel the anger inside of me reaching its boiling point.

As he turned away from me, I walked over to my fathers dressed and picked up a pair of scissors and hid them behind my back.

I watched as he walked up to my dad and continued to taunt him.

"So do we have a deal? Or shall I run down the street to mi old friend Beetle bamford?"

That was the last straw for me! I quickly opened the scissors and gripped them tightly in my hand.

"What do you say to that now, Mr..Sweeney ..Todd!" He said in his fake thick Italian accent before letting out fits of laughter.

"I SAID STOP!" I scared before pushing him away from my father and slicing the side of his face with the scissors!"

It wasn't until I saw the crimson blood dripping down his face that I had realized what I had done.

Perelli glared at me and raised his hand to slap me.

"You little shit!" he screamed.

I flinched as I expected his slap to come...but it never did.

I opened my eyes once again to see my dad beating him half to death with the tea kettle over and over again until he stopped moving.

He looked over at me breathing heavily.

"..D-Daddy I'm..im sorry..I didn't mean to..' I said feeling tears coming into my eyes.

He shook his head at me and took me in his arms still heavily breathing.

"The bastard deserved it' he said holding me closer.

"..I have to hide him' he said before walking over to Perelli, picking him up and stuffing him in a nearby trunk.

As he did this, I cleaned up the spilt tea and blood with a rag. And put the kettle back on the stove.

Luckily there was still some left to drink.

Suddenly I heard the sound of little footsteps running up the stairs to the shop...

"Just relax" my Dad said as he stood by me and asked me to pour him a cup of tea.

I tried to do as he asked, but I could feel my hands shake as I poured the tea and as the door to the shop burst open!


	19. 19

**_(Johanna's POV)_**

"Sengior you've got an appointment' said Toby as he came into the shop and looked around.

I tried to remain calm as my dad pour his cup of tea and then put the kettle back onto the stove.

"Sengior Perelli's been called away..better run after him' said my dad not even looking at Toby.

"No sir..I should stay here..or itll be a lashing, he's a great one for the lashings" said toby as he walked backwards and sat on the trunk where Dad put Perelli.

I could feel my father tense up as we both saw Perellis fingers sticking out and moving. How Toby didnt manage to see them was nothing short of a miracle.

To calm my nerves Dad finally spoke up to clear the air.

"So, Mrs. Lovett gave you a pie did she?' he asked Toby.

Toby nodded, "She's a real lady."

"That she is' Dad said making me smile a little.

"..But..If I know a growing boy, there's still room for more pie?" Dad said getting Toby off of the trunk.

"Yes sir.'

"Why don't you wait for your master down stairs, there'll be another pie for you im sure' Dad said doing his best to be as nice as possible.

"No..I should stay here" Toby said.

I could see that dad was getting frustrated and I was honestly worried that he was going to yell at the poor boy.

"...Tell you what, why don't you tell Mrs. Lovett that I said to give you a nice big tot of gin.'

As soon as my Dad said that, Toby's face lit up!

"Thank you sir!" He cried before quickly running back downstairs.

Shutting the door to the shop, Dad turned back twards me and handed me his tea cup.

"..What are you going to do Dad?' I asked.

He didnt answer me, he just walked over to the trunk and opened the lid.

Perelli leaned over the edge and gasped for air.

I stood there in shock as I watched what my father did next.

He took out one of his razors, opend it, and used it to slit Perellis throat!

I nealry gagged as he made disgusting gurgling noises as the blood squirted out.

He shook uncontrollably as Dad continued to slice and grab a fistful of his hair.

I coverd my hand and looked away as Dad lowerd his body back into the trunk.

"Im sorry you had to see that Lamb, but the Bastard had it coming.'

I just nodded and watched as Dad cleaned the blood off of his razor with a rag. His white sleeve was stained with blood as well.

"Daddy..I dont want anyone to recognize me like that again...I know you were against this but...please can I change my hair?" I asked sitting on his bed.

Dad sighed and turned away from me.

"If it means that much to you lamb..you may. But only when that friend of yours comes back he may do your hair for you.'

I smield but continued to look down at my feet.

So many emotions were running through my mind.

I was scared, angry, sad, and worried.

My dad had just killed someone for god sakes. Who's to say that he wouldn't harm any of us?

But I didnt have time to dwell on it to long because the next thing I knew, Mrs. Lovett walked into the shop. And I knew the two of us had alot of explaining to do.


	20. 20

**_(A/N: _**Thank you all so much for the support. I know this story is taking a little while but writers block is no joke. But I plan on getting it done one way or another.)

**_(Mrs. Lovetts POV)_**

As I walked up the stairs to Mr. Todd's shop, I couldn't help but feel super annoyed.

For one it took a good 30 minutes to feed a very fussy Pipa. And how did Mr. T think it was okay for Toby to drink all this Gin?!

I'm running a pie shop here! Not a damn pub!

Pushing all those feelings aside, I walked into the barber shop talking outloud.

"Ooh, that lad is drinking me out of house and home.'

I looked around to find, Mr. T with his back turned but he seemed to be cleaning his razors. And Johanna was sitting on his bed staring off into space and looking somewhat..upset.

"How long till Perelli gets back?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"..He wont be back' Mr. Todd said turning around.

My eyes widened at the sight of him. He had blood on his sleeve and blood on the rag he was cleaning his razor with.

"Mr. T..you didnt" I said just above a whisper.

"..He did' Johanna said looking down at her feet.

Mr. Todd gestured with his head towards a trunk in the corner of the room.

Walking over to it slowly, I lifted up the lid and gasped. Inside was the body of Perelli all scrunched up and bloody.

I quickly slammed it shut and turned back toward Mr. Todd.

"You're barking mad! Killing a man who did you no harm!.. And you Johanna how could you let your father do this?!"

"He recognized me from the old days, tried to blackmail me..half me ownings' Sweeney explained.

"It's true' Said Johanna.

I sighed somewhat in relief.

"Oh..well, that's a different matter then.

Lifting up the lid again, I noticed Perelli had a coin purse in his pocket.

Ignoring the feeling of warm blood on my hand, I took it for myself and stored it away in my dress.

"So, what do we do about the boy?' I asked.

"Send him up' said Mr. T staring at his razor.

"Dad!" Johanna cried out in protest.

"Oh, we dont have to worry about him, he's a simple thing" I said trying to brake the tension.

"Send him up!" Mr. T snapped.

"Dad no!" Johanna said again, causing him to glare at her.

"Mr. T havent you had enough for one day? Besides I was thinking of hiring the Lad to help us run the shop...Me poor knees aren't what they used to be' I said somewhat with a pout.

"..Alright" he said in a calmer voice.

Without saying another word, Johanna got up stormed past her father and went out the door.

Sweeney sighed and leaned against the wall.

"What exactly happened between you too?" I asked getting closer to him.

"..If I don't tell you, you'll keep bugging me wont you?" he asked.

I smirked and leaned in closer to him, "You know me to well love.'

He smirked back and me and began explaining the situation.

* * *

**_(Johanna's POV)_**

I balled up my fists as I walked down the stairs.

How could my father even consider killing a little boy who didnt do anything wrong?!

I was so busy being mad that I didnt notice someone was calling out to me.

"Johanna!"

I quickly turned my head to see that it was, Edward!

"Oh my gosh, hi!" I said giving him a hug.

"..Good to see you too, um can I speak with your father?'

"Umm..him and Mrs. Lovett are speaking at the moment. But come with me, my father said I can finally get my hair done.'

Without giving him a chance to say anything else. I grabbed him by the hand and ran with him back into the pie shop.

Not realizing that what I was about to do was going to have serious consequences.

* * *

**_(Sweeney's POV)_**

"So..she attacked him with the scissors?" Mrs. Lovett asked as I explained to her the events that took place earlier.

"He was blackmailing me in front of her, he must have made her angry...and she just cut him.'

"She was protecting you love, she couldn't risk losing you again" said Mrs. Lovett putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I suppose so,..but she also watched me kill the bastard. What if she doesn't feel safe with me anymore?"

With a sigh, Mrs.Lovett wrapped her arms around my neck in a comforting hug.

Not having the energy to fight back, I layed my head down on her red curls and hugged back.

"I'll talk to her love, but you shouldn't worry yourself over this. I know its a messy situation, but she knows you did that you have to do. No one is going to take you away again...I promise.'

With each word she said, her face got closer and closer to mine until we were both kissing once more.

However that kiss didnt last very long, because while she kissed me I could see out of the shop window.

And what I saw made my blood boil once again.

Johanna was hugging Edward and suddenly the two of them were rushing back inside the pie shop!

Pulling away from Mrs. Lovett I quickly ran out of my shop and practically jumped down the stairs to stop them!

No boy was about to take my daughters innocence, not a chance in hell!


	21. 21

**_(A/N: A very special thank you to Jolena for your kind review. I'm very happy that you're enjoying my story so far. That was very sweet of you :) )_****_(Mrs. Lovetts POV)_**

God his lips felt amazing. I blushed as I thought of different places on my body that his lips could be placed.

However my steamy fantasy was interrupted when Mr. Todd pulled away from me.

"Darling? What is it?" I asked in a somewhat hurt voice.

He looked out the window with a glare and before I knew it he was running out the door.

I quickly ran after him and was amazed at how fast he was going down the stairs.

"Mr. T! Mr.T what's going on?!" I cried out before grabbing ahold of his arms.

"My daughter is inside of your shop alone with that friend of hers! Lord only knows what his intentions are with her!' he snapped.

I looked at him in complete shock, "Love how could you think such a thing? Johanna is a good girl she wouldn't just lay down with a man she just met."

But he just ignored me and stormed into the shop with me close behind.

**_(Sweeney's POV)_**

Pushing past Mrs. Lovett I looked around the shop and found it..empty!.."Oh dear lord..SHE WOULDN'T TAKE HIM UP TO HER ROOM WOULD SHE?!" I thought to myself.

Quickly running towards the stairs to her room I was prepared to rush in there and pull that boy off of my daughter and slit another throat today.

But I nearly sighed in relief when I heard the my daughters beautiful singing voice coming from the living room.

When I entered the room, I found Johanna covering Toby with a blanket on the couch and singing her finch and black bird song to him. And Edward was standing next to her rocking Pipa in his arms.

"See love you were worried about nothing' Mrs.Lovett whispered to me.

I just rolled my eyes and continued to listen to my daughters singing.

When she was done, she gasped once she saw me and Mrs. Lovett standing there.

"Come with me, both of you' I whispered in a stern voice.

**_(Johanna's POV)_**"Sleep tight little guy' I whispered to Toby before fallowing everyone back to the front of the pie shop.

"Would both of you like to explain to me why you were alone together?!" My dad said glaring mostly at Edward.

I sighed, "Father don't blame him it was all my idea. When I saw that Edward had come to see us I got excited because you said when he came back that I could finally get my hair cut. So since you and Mum were inside of your shop I didnt want to disturb either one of you. So I thought maybe I'd bring him inside and he could style my hair in the bathroom."

"If that's the case love, how did you and Edward end up in the living room?' Mrs. Lovett asked.

"Well when we came inside, I found poor toby asleep and looking very sick at the table.And at the same time Pipa was crying in her room. So Edward and I wanted to take care of both of them. That's all that happend, nothing more.'

My dad just sighed and ran a hand through his tangley black hair.

Even though I could tell he was irritated, I didnt feel sorry for him. I was still angry at him and him thinking that I'd do anything with Edward at this point was just making me angrier.

"Well thank you both for taking such good care of Pipa and Toby. We appreciate that very much' Said Mrs. Lovett taking Pipa out of Edwards arms and kissing her little cheek.

"Is Toby leaving any time soon? Should I wake him up? Or take him back home?" Edward asked.

"No need Lad, his master was..going to send the poor boy back to the work house. So Mr.T and I agreed to keep him here to help run the shop" Mrs. Lovett explained.

My face lit up once she said that, "..Kinda like a little brother" I said.

She just nodded and smiled back at me.

"So Edward, can we do my hair now?' I asked.

"I'll help, I'm curious to see how well the boy works' said Dad standing up.

I wanted to snap back at him and say "I trust Edward, we don't need you to babysit us.'

But Edward quickly spoke up before me and Agreed to work up in my fathers shop.

I was happy that I was finally going to get what I wanted.

But I was also worried...What if Edward looked in the trunk? What if he found the dead body of Perelli? What if my Dad had to kill him as well?

All those thoughts were going through my mind as we walked up the stairs to the barber shop.


	22. 22

**_(Johanna's POV)_**

I tried to calm my nerves as I was plopped down into my fathers chair.

My Dad stood next to me as Edward dug thorough a suitcase that I hadn't even noticed until now.

He had many varieties of hair dye bottles, brushes, hair clips, and a sharp pair of scissors.

"So how exactly short do you want your hair Johanna?" He asked.

"Umm..I guess shoulder length will do."

"Such a shame, once golden long locks will now be cut short' said my dad with a hint of anger in his voice.

Edward looked uncomfortable but looked back at me.

"And have you thought about the color? How about black like your fathers hair?' he asked.

**_"Yeah like its naturally black' _**I said in my head.

"I was actually wondering if you could color it a dark brown' I said happily.

"Why brown?' my Dad asked.

"Not many brunettes in London Dad, besides Mrs. Lovett ofcourse.'

Dad just rolled his eyes and allowed Edwaed to get stared.

I did as he instructed and stayed still as the blades of his scissors began to chop away.

I nearly sighed in relief once the first snip cut into my hair. Finally I was going to be free if this yellow imprisonment.

The horrible memories of Judge Turpins ugly long nails always running through my hair would finally be gone forever.

However the wonderful feeling of being in complete ecstacy vanished once my Dad spoke up once again.

"So, I can see you're very skilled when it comes to cutting womens hair Edward.'

"Oh yes sir, when I first started out a few if my neighbors asked if I would cut thier hair. Most of them were women but as I practiced on them I got alot better at it."

"Is that so? So I guess you're pretty chummy with the ladies huh lad?"

Once my dad asked that, I wanted go burry my face into my hands with embarrassment. But by doing so I knew I would probably ruine all of Edwards hard work.

So I just sat there and hoped my face wasn't turning red.

"I wouldn't say that Mr. Todd, I guess I just enjoyed cutting their hair because they were nice to me. And since I never had a mother of my own they filled in for that roll.'

I couldn't help but smile, Edward was so kind and sincere. A little shy and akward, but over all a good person. But..I could tell my father wasn't impressed, but I could care less what he thought.

I just chose to relax and clear my mind of everything else once Edward began applying the dye.

After a good 30 minutes, Edward was ready to finish up.

"All that's left to do is wash the dye out, dry your hair and style it.'

"Thank you Lad I'll finish up here, why don't you go downstairs and see if Mrs. Lovett needs some help with the children" said my Dad.

From the look on his face I could see that Edward wanted to protest against my father's wishes. But did as he asked and left the two of us alone.

"Dad...Why did you do that? He was doing such a good job' I said.

He sighed, "Well for one I can finish up just as good as he can. And two if he stayed in here any longer..there's a good chance he may have discovered what is in the trunk."

I just nodded and let my father wash out my hair by using a bowl and a pitcher of water.

After drying it out with a towel, he used his brush to style it.

"Well my sweet little lamb..its finished you got what you wished for.'

With excitement running all throughout my body, I quickly jumped up from the chair. And despite feeling the pile of my old hair around my feet. I ran over to my fathers mirror and immediately fell in love with my new reflection.

Pale, blue eyes, dark chocolate hair that fell down onto my shoulders in beautiful bouncy curls.

"..Is it to your liking?' My father asked as he swept up my old hair.

"I absolutely love it" I said twirling in the mirror.

"I have to go show everyone!" I said before running out of the shop.

Not knowing that My father was just standing there...just looking down at my old yellow hair..and he was...crying.


	23. 23

**_(Mrs. Lovett's POV)_**

"Have a drink love, you deserve it.' I said as I poured Edward a small glass of gin.

"Um thank you Ma'am,but im not much of a drinker' he said in an almost sad voice.

I was about to offer him something else to drink, when the most beautiful young lady walked into my shop.

"What do you think?" Johanna asked with a smile and a small twirl so we could see every inch of her.

"Oh my goodness, just look at you. You're so gourges" I said taking her into my arms and hugging her.

"I feel gourges' she said with such confident. It's amazing how much she had evolved from that shy girl at the market to this brave young woman before me.

"You and Mr.T did such a good job Edward. You do will definitely have more customers if you keep up the good work."

Edward gave a small smile and I could see Johanna looking at him with adoration in her eyes. Could it be a crush?...Maybe...Who knows.

"Speaking of wich, where is that father of yours love?"

"Back in his shop' said Johanna.

My smile faded, I had a strange feeling that my dear barber was having another temper tantrum.

"Well I'll just go pop in on him, you two stay down here. Johanna love will you get dinner started?'

"Yes Mom" she said before giving me a small kiss on the cheek.

I couldn't help but smile at her before walking out the door.

"_Mom..I like how that sounds' _I thought to myself before climbing stairs to the barber shop.

* * *

**_(Sweeney's POV)_**

So many emotions were swarming throughout my body. Like a swarm of angry bees just begging to sting the hell out of someone.

I was so angry, so sad, so hurt that all I could do was stare down at the piles of yellow hair on the floor.

_"She's Gone Benjamin , and she isn't coming back. By slicing off the very last bit of Lucy that was left, is proof enough!"_I groaned and used both of my hands to grip my hair so hard that my head began to ache.

"Love?! What are you doing?" I heard Mrs. Lovett say as she came in and tried to put my hands down.

"Mr. T stop, your going to hurt yourself" she cried.

Doing as she asked, I pushed her away and fell to my knees.

"Love..What's wrong?"

"..I'm such an idiot. How could I let her do this? Her hair was the very last bit of Lucy she and I had left...and now..its gone' I said picking up strands of the hair on the floor and dropping them back down slowly.

"Mr.Todd, you're not serious are you?' she asked, making me look up at her.

"I understand you wanted her to have her mothers yellow hair. But she's her own person love, shes been locked away for years..just like you. She deserves a fresh start just like you. Lucy lives on through her, and you should be grateful that you have her here with you now.'

For a few seconds it was silent, and Mrs. Lovett stared down at me with her arms crossed.

She did have a point, but I wasn't sure how to handle any of this anymore..next thing I know...I looked down and hot pathetic tears began to fall down like rain...


	24. 24

**_(Mrs. Lovetts POV)_**

I couldn't believe it, the most cold and insincere man I had come to know...was crying his heart out at my very feet.

In a strange way..he reminded me of Pipa. So helpless and in need of love.

Kneeling down, I grabbed him by his shoulders and held him. I didnt care if he would push me away or not. I just wanted to be there for him.

But he didnt push me away, he held onto me and continued to cry.

I shushed him and petted his hair to comfort him. And I didnt even mind that he was getting his tears all over my chest.

"Its okay..Its going to be alright Sweeney' I said trying out his name.

He didn't say anything but soon his sobs turned into sniffles and he was calming down.

"Comeon love, you're exhausted. You need to rest.'

I could see by his facial expression that he wanted to be stubborn like always. But his body must have been to tired from all that crying to give in.

So with my help, I layed him down on his little bed and even took his shoes off for him.

I brushed back his hair and kissed his forhead as his eyes began to shut tight.

"Sweet dreams darling..I love you.'

As soon as those words left my mouth, I couldnt help but feel kinda stupid!

What If that was to forward?! What if he heard me?!

Shaking my head, I blew Sweeney one last kiss and made my way out the door.

* * *

**_(Later)_**

I sat around the kitchen table with Johanna, Toby, and Edward. All of us were enjoying bowls of hot soup with potatoes and mushrooms, with a few slices of bread and glasses of milk.

"This is very good Johann, you're a great cook" said Toby practically slurping down the soup.

"Slow down there buddy you'll give yourself a stomach ache" said Edward.

Johanna giggled at both of them, "I'm glad your all enjoying it. I just wish dad would come down and eat with us."

"It can't be helped love, he'll eat later im sure he will" I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay Mom" said Johanna smiling.

God, who knew that one little word could make my heart burst with happiness.

"Since you made dinner, I'll do the dishes. Toby love would you check on Pipa please?"

Toby smile and nodded and made his way into Pipas room.

"Well I best be off, thank you for dinner it was great" said Edward.

"Bye love, ser you soon. Johanna dear why dont you walk him out?' I said giving her a small wink.

"Uh..okay" she said in a cute akward voice.

_"Maybe they'll realize their feelings sooner or later..hopefully" _I thought to myself as I worked on the dishes.

* * *

**_(Johanna's POV)_**

"Thank you for sticking around Edward, I know my family is a little hectic. And my parents are Somewhat...unusual. But it was nice having someone my age here to talk to and be around. And I can't thank you enough for dyeing and cutting my hair I really love it.'

"Its my pleasure, I'm more than happy to help. And since I'm going to be working with your father now..I think the two of us..will become good friends" said Edward somewhat looking down at his feet.

"Yes that sounds wonderful, so if you dont mind my asking where will you be staying?" I asked.

"Well as I've mentioned before, I was living with my father. But after he passes away he left his house to me. Sure it can a bit lonely at times but now that I have a new job I'll be able to take care of the house more properly now.'

"That's great, maybe I can come visit you sometime.." I said with a blush.

"..I'd really like that, well until tommrow Johanna' with that said Edward made a bold move and placed a kiss on my hand.

He waved goodbye to me and I continued to blush as I watched him leave.

But I was quickly snapped out of my trance by someone clearing their throat behind me.

My heart sank at the thought of it being my father. But it wasn't him at all..it was Antony!

* * *

**_(Sweeney's POV)_**

When I awoke once again, my head was pounding and my throat was so dry.

_"Why did I do that? I must of looked like a complete idiot" _I thought to myself as I put on my shoes again.

_"I need to eat something, I'm sure I'll feel better afterwards.'_Walking out of my shop, I began to make my way downstairs, but stopped in my tracks when I saw Johanna talking with Antony. And from what I could hear..he wasn't being very nice to her..


	25. 25

**_(Johanna's POV)_**

"Oh..Hello Antony, um nice to see you' I said somewhat nervous. And not nearly sure why I felt that way to begin with.

"..I came because I wanted to see you again Johanna..what happened to you?' he asked wrinkling his brows at me.

"What..do you mean?" I asked backing away from him a little.

"Well when I first met you..you had lovely yellow hair..now its..'

"Brown' I said said cutting him off.

"Well, yes. Why did you change it?' he asked.

"I just wanted a new look,..you wouldn't understand' I said feeling a bit uncomfortable. The nice and charming young man I had met, was now judging me and looking at me like I was beneath him.

"I suppose you're right ma'am, this is just my opinion but this look doesn't suite you at all.'

"Well your opinion doesn't matter at all now dose it?" Said a stern voice coming down the stairs of the barber shop.

I smirked once I saw antony's serious face turn into one of fright when Dad came a stood by me.

"Oh..Mr.Todd...I certainly didnt mean to offend her sir. I just expected to see her with the same color of hair."

Dad just glared, and put an arm around me.

"She can have any hair color she wants. What are you doing here this late anyways Antony?'

"Well umm..I was just in the area and I thought I'd come in for a visit. Please excuse my behavior Mr.Todd. I'll be on my way now. My Apologies Ms.Johanna.'

With that said Antony walked away, leaving both me and dad standing there feeling both very upset.

"Ignore him Lamb, he's not exactly one to talk. He has messy brown hair himself so he has no room to judge you.'

I just nodded and leaned my head against his shoulder.

Dad calmed down a bit and kissed my forhead.

"I heard the whole thing, I was almost about to come out here and knock some sense into that lad. How dare he insult you like that" said Mrs. Lovett coming outside and standing next to us.

I giggled at her, "Don't worry Mom I know better than to let him get to me."

I could feel Dad tense up when I called Mrs. Lovett Mom. But I cant help how I feel. She is my family despite the circumstances.

"Um all that mess aside, what are you going to do about Perelli?' I asked getting nervous.

"She's right love, something needs to be done.'

Dad sighed, "You're both right, let's discuss this inside.'

With a sigh I fallowed both of them back into the pie shop.

Whatever their plan was...I just hoped it would benefit all of us.


	26. 26

**_(Mrs. Lovetts POV)_**

The three of us sat at the table of my shop with three glasses of gin in our hands.

Mr.Todd downed it in one gulp, I took my time with mine. And Johanna just stared down at her glass unsure if she should drink it or not.

With a sigh, I finally spoke up.

"Now..we've got a body molding it's way upstairs..what do you intend we should do about that then?"

"What if..we find a palce to bury his body? Somwhere no one would think to look" said Johanna.

"Or we could throw the body in the harbor' said Sweeney.

"Yeah...suppose we could do either one. Johanna love, You've had a long day. Why dont you get some sleep?"

With a yawn, Johanna agreed and gave both sweeney and me a kiss on the cheek.

"Sleep well my beautiful Lamb" sweeney said making Johanna blush.

Once she was gone he turned back to me with a serious look.

"I know you too well pet, what are you really planning?' he asked making me smirk.

"Well you know me love, ideas just pop into me head and I cant help but think...it seems a down right shame.'

"Shame?' he aksed.

"A downright waste. Meat as you know is very pricey. The body is..well...very plump..if you get my drift" I explained.

"Ah!" said sweeney with that evil charming smile of his.

"Good you got it! Business will definitely lift if we go along with this plan."

"Yes, but how will we hide this from Johanna and Edward?" he asked.

"Well love, I hate lieing to the children. But we have to do this. So in order to get this done, Edward will only work with you during the day. And Johanna will not be allowed in the bake house. Same gose for Toby."

"Seems like you have everything planned out pet. And to make sure we leave no trace behind, I will dump any remains into the harbor.'

I smiled and took his cold hands into mine.

"Thank you Mr. Todd, I couldnt ask for a better partner.'

"...Yeah..same here' he said while blushing.

"Just promise me one thing."

"What?" he asked.

"Please keep this between us, and don't let anyone take our children away.'

"No way in hell id ever let that happen. I give you my word."

Reaching up, I quickly kissed the man of my dreams and put a hand to his cheek.

"Goodnight love, see you in the morning.'

With that said, I walked into my room and changed into a night gown.

Just as I was about to lay down in bed, my bedroom door opened...


	27. 27

**_(Mrs. Lovetts POV)_**

**_(WARNING:LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!)_**

Quickly turning around I saw that it was Sweeney. My heart began to pound and so many questions were running through my mind.

"Love? What's wrong?" I asked.

" Well normally I'd be in my room right now..But the trunk has made my shop smell horrible and Toby is asleep on the couch. I hate asking this but..do you mind if I sleep in here tonight?" he asked. He was blushing but he kept a serious face like always.

"Of course you can love, make yourself comfortable' I said before getting in my bed and scooting over to make room for him.

With a sigh, sweeney took off his shoes and crawled into bed.

"Sleep well love' I said feeling a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"You too' he said turning away from me.

It took every ounce of me to resist putting an arm around him. Or to kiss him goodnight. So instead I just turned on my side as well and fell asleep.

At around 1 in the morning or so I was awoken by the sound of rain and lightning pounding against the window of my room.

I was just about to get up to check on my baby. When a pair of strong arms wrapped around me.

I blushed as I looked over my shoulder.Sweeney was clutching onto me..and he wasn't wearing a shirt!

_"...This has to be a dream!" _I kept screaming in my head.

But a knock on my door snapped me out of it.

"Mom! Pipa is crying, where do you keep the spear bottles?' I heard Toby say.

"In..in the cabinet in the kitchen love" I said trying to get free of Sweeney's arms. But his grip just tightened around me.

"Okay, dont worry mom ill feed her" from outside the door I could hear Toby's little footsteps walking away.

I still continued to try to get out of his grip, until finally those cold eyes opened and looked up at me.

"Love, could you let me go please? I asked.

Instead of just glaring at me or grunting. Sweeney smirked at me and said "What if I dont want to?'

I looked at him in shock, "P-please love, Pipa is crying and I should go help Toby feed her.'

To make me stop talking, Sweeney grabbed the back of my head and pulled me down till our noses were practically touching.

"What...What are you doing?' I asked.

He just shushed me and kissed me.

I pulled away and looked him straight in his black eyes.

"What's wrong? I thought you would like this' he said in an alomst hurt voice.

"I..I do love, This is what I've always wanted..but I..I didnt know you found me attractive" I said feeling my face getting more and more red.

"Ofcourse I do, my heart may still belong to Lucy. But I am a man with needs, and I know you have needs as well pet. So for tonight I want to meet those needs..but ill stop if you tell me too" he said as he stroked my cheek.

"But..what about Pipa?" I said feeling myself losing this fight.

"Toby's got her, and if shes still crying I'll go get her when were done."

I just nodded and gave in to deep desires.

Once his lips finally met mine it was like magic.

Without my knowledge, my hands began to roam over every inch of his muscular chest. He must of like it because while we kissed he let out small groans.

I gasped in suprise as he layed me down and pulled my nightgown over my head.

"Beautiful' he said as he got ontop of me and layed kisses down my chest.

I blushed as he began to squeeze my chest and played with my erect nipples.

Reaching down, I began to stroke his hard member through his pants. From what I could feel he was hudge!

"Please love..I'm not sure how much longer I can wait' I said heavily breathing.

With a smirk, sweeney removed his pants and got back ontop of me.

Before I knew it, he was deep inside of me!

I gasped and arched my back as he trusted harder and deeper into me.

"You're so tight pet,mmm and so wet" he said with each thrust.

I looked away from him closing my eyes.

"Don't...don't say things like that love...you're embarrassing me."

I gasped as he took a hold of my wrists and held me down in a tight grip.

"You know you like it, dont you? I bet your bastard of a husband never talked to you like that did he?"

I shook my head at him, and secretly knew that I was enjoying his dirty talk.

"I didnt think so, you're mine now pet. And I'm gonna talk to you however I want.'

With that said, we continued to go at it until we both climaxed together.

"That was..amazing' I said as we layed there in bed heavily breathing.

"Sure was, I don't hear the baby crying anymore. Toby must of put her back to sleep. We should sleep as well pet, we have alot to do tomorrow.'

"Goodnight love' I said as I layed in his arms all night and let the wonderful feeling of sleep take over me once again.


	28. 28

**_(Johanna's POV)_**

A few months have passed since the incident with Perelli. And I've done my best to get the horrific images out of my mind. It's also been a few months since Antony insulted my hair, he's made attempts to apologize, like by sendinf me flowers or asking me out. But ive just been to busy to accept.

Busy helping my mom keep the house clean. And busy taking care of Pipa and Toby. Dad is always busy with work, and Edward is just as busy helping him.

But ive also noticed that a few things have changed.

Dad had been giving Edward time off sometimes. Mom wont let me in the bakehouse or help make the pies. And her and my dad have sometimes..been spending the night together. And from what I can hear they seem to be enjoying themselves.

I'm really happy that they're getting closer, I just really hope that dad will commit to her one day and forget all about my birth mother.

Another thing that has changed is that Pipa is now 10 months old. She's gotten so big, she's crawling everywhere and she babbles all the time.

Her black hair has gotten a bit longer and her smile melts my heart.

Me and Toby love taking care of her and taking her for walks in her stroller.

So today we decided to take her with us to the market to get some things for mom.

"Do the two of you have everything you need?'Mom asked as she walked us out the door.

"Yes mum' said Toby before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, both of you be safe. And remember to give pipa her bottle if she gets fussy.'

"Okay, we'll be back soon" I said putting my little sister into her stroller.

As we began walking, Toby noticed Edward walking out of my Dad's shop.

"Hi Ed" Toby said with a wave.

"Hey,where are you guys going?' he asked.

"To the market, want to join us?' I asked with a shy smile.

"I'd love too, your father actually gave me the rest of the day off."

"How is he? I hardly see him anymore" I said as we all walked.

"He's fine, serious as ever. But he seems happier lately too.'

I smirked once Edward said that, I knew why Dad was happy. And I had mom to thank for that.

When we got to the market, it wasn't as crowded as I thought it would be. The boys went off to look for something to buy, leaving me with Pipa to find the item we needed.

After buying some flour and some strawberries and milk. Toby came up to me with a glass bottle of gin in his hand.

"Sis can we get this please?' He asked with those big puppy dog eyes of his.

"Um, I'm not so sure that's a good idea. Mom doesn't really like you drinking it' I said with a worried look.

And almost as if she understood me, Pipa sat up in her stroller and stool her tounge out at our brother.

"See even our baby sister thinks it's a bad idea."

"Aww comeon sis please?' he begged.

I sighed, "Fine, but you better not drink it all in one day' I said in a strict voice.

Toby grinned from ear to ear and hugged me.

"Oh thank you sis you're so nice" he said before running off to pay for it.

"You spoil him you know' said a familiar voice from behind me.

I turned to see that it was Antony.

"Oh hello' I said in a flat voice.

"Hello Johanna, Hi there young lady' Antony said smiling and waving at Pipa.

Pipa smield back but all I wanted to do was walk away from him.

"I'm glad you're here, I've been wanting to talk to you' he said in a shy voice.

"We have nothing to talk about, you can send me as many flowers as you want that doesn't make up for how you acted."

"I already apologized for how I acted. It was immature and mean I know. But I really would like us to be on good terms. Is there anything I can do to make it up?' he asked.

"For now just let me shop with my sister okay. Maybe you should find another blonde you can flirt with" I snapped.

"But Johanna..." he said trying to grab my arm. But Edward came in between us.

"Is everything okay?' he asked.

"Yes everything is fine, Edward this is Antony hope a friend of my fathers. Antony this is Edward C.Hands, he works for my father" I said proudly.

"Pleasure' said Antony with a frown.

"Comeon girls we should find Toby and get you home. The grand reopening of the pie shop is tonight."

"Oh yeah that's right. Goodbye Antony' I said with a smirk.

And as we walked away I could feel Antony's eyes burning Into my back.

And although I couldn't see it yet, I knew tonight was going to be very interesting.


	29. 29

**_(Johanna's POV)_**

It was a silent walk back to the shop was a silent one. I couldnt get what just happened out of my head.

I knew Antony was sorry, and deep down I knew he had feelings for me. But did I have those same feelings, was the question that lingered on my mind.

I wasn't sure how to maintain a relationship, the damn judge took my self confidence and trust in people away from me. So why should I give this sailor boy a chance?!

All these thoughts were screaming in my mind, but I pushed them away when we finally made it home.

Toby ran inside with the bottle of gin and I knew he was about to drink himself silly again.

"Was that boy your boyfriend?' Edward asked.

"No, he wishes he was" I said rolling my eyes.

"Isnt he the disrespectful boy who insulted your hair?' Edward asked.

"Huh? How do you know about that?' I asked giving him a strange look.

"Well..umm...your father told me about it" he said getting a little nervous.

I rolled my eyes again, I wanted to be mad at him but I knew it wasn't Edwards fault. I just wasn't aware that my dad liked to gossip.

"I don't care what anyone has to say, I love my hair and I dont plan on going back to blonde anytime soon."

With that said, I walked inside and walked into Pipas room with Edward.

By the way she was rubbing her little eyes and yawning, I could tell that my baby sister was worn out.

Giving her a kiss on the forhead, I layed her down and watched her close her eyes.

"Come with me" Edward whispered once Pipa was asleep.

I just nodded and fallowed him into the living room.

"Listen, after your Father told me about what that sailor said about you...it made me kind of angry. And..I know you said it doesn't bother you. But I got this for you' he said handing me a small gift wrapped in white tissue paper.

Carefully I opened it and let out a small gasp at what I saw.

It was a beautiful silver butterfly hair clip with blue gems in the center of each wing _(Like the butterfly from corpse bride)._

With a smile, I opened up the clip and pinned it to my bangs.

"Thank you Edward, it's so beautiful.'

He blushed and looked down at his feet.

"Your welcome, I'm glad you liked it."

"I love it" I said before putting my arms around him and hugged him.

And I'm not sure why, but when he held me back I felt safe. I felt warm, I felt like nothing in the world could possibly hurt me...but I also wasn't sure if I should be feeling this way. Should I allow myself to fall for Edward?

I tried to just ignore my worries, and enjoy this embrace. And I was actually kind of disappointed when he let go.

"Well, I'm gonna start heading home. I'll see you later on tonight. Tell your mom that I'll gladly help out if she'll allow me.'

"Okay, see you tonight' I said waving at him as he walked out.

Suddenly the sound of hiccuping caught my attention.

"Sis, I dont feel very well" said Toby who looked a little green.

"I told you not to drink it" I said in a strict voice.

With a groan, I took Toby into the bathroom and drew him a bath.

"Just lay in there for a while until you feel better. Mom really needs you to help out tonight okay?"

"Kay, thank you sis' Toby said in a weak voice.

Shutting the bathroom door shut, I sighed and threw myself onto the couch.

Things sure weren't getting any easier in my life.

But I smiled when I remembered the little clip in my hair.

Edward seemed to be the only thing that was making me happy.

But something was telling me that this happiness was about to be shattered into a million pieces...


	30. 30

**_(Johanna's POV)_**

I sighed happily as I looked out my bedroom window. The sun was setting over the grey sky of london giving it a pretty orange glow. Knowing that the shop was going to open in a couple of hours, I decided to get dressed and make myself pretty. I decided on a black dress with little blue rhinestones. Brushing out my hair, I let my curls bounce down my back and pinned back my hair with my butterfly hair clip.

_"I wonder who will show up tonight, Antony, or Edward" _

I thought to myself as I looked myself over one last time in the mirror.

"Hi Sis, have you seen mum? I can't find her anywhere" I heard Toby say as he walked into my room.

"She's probably in the bake house silly, she has alot of pies to prepare for tonight.'

"I wonder why she never let's us go down there" said Toby with a straight face.

"Maybe she just doesn't want us to get burned by the oven. Now come on little brother. We still have the flyers to put up.'

With a smile toby walked with me down the stairs and towards the front door.

As we walked I could hear my little sister snoring in her room...And the sound of the bed squeaking from my mom's room.

I held back a giggle as I grabbed Toby's hand and hurried him out the door. The last thing a 12 year old needed to hear was two adults being intament with one another. But it made me happy to know that my parents were getting closer.

**_(Mrs. Lovetts POV)_**

After another hour of some amazing love making, both Mr.T and me layed there in my bed heavily breathing.

"Love..are you okay?' I asked, noticing Sweeney just staring off into space.

"Mmhmm" he replied as he got up to get dressed.

"...You regret doing this with me don't you?" I asked.

"I never said that, don't jump to conclusions pet' he said getting annoyed.

With a sigh I got up and began to look through my closet for a fancy dress.

I chose my black one with the sparkly trimmings on it.

"You'll look gourges tonight pet, dont work to hard" with that said Sweeney kissed my cheek and left my room.

"I'll never understand that man! That irritable, insensitive,...sad, beautiful man' I said to myself before I put on my dress and fixed my hair into my usual updo.

When I was ready I walked out into the kitchen and found Toby and Johanna wiping down the counters and cleaning the dishes.

"It looks wonderful in here my darlings, I'm sure both of you will provide excellent service to our customers."

"Ofcourse we will mum' said Toby giving me a hug.

"We'll do whatever we can to help' said Johanna with the beautiful smile of hers.

"Thank you loves, now I'm going down to the bake house to check on the pies. Toby you go outside in 20 minutes to welcome our guests. And you my dear Johanna go check on Pipa. I want each of you to take turns checking in on your baby sister understand?'

"Yes ma'am' said Toby and Johanna before doing as I told them.

I made sure each of them was out of sight before taking the dreadful long walk down the stairs into the bake house.

Opening the heavy oven door, I was greated by the scorching heat of the flames.

Very carefully I removed the try of pies.

Between the lovely steawberry pies that Johanna had prepared and the "specil ingredient" meat pies I prepared. The bakehouse had a strange bittersweet smell to it.

"Alright time to get to work' I said with a smile before walking up those dreadful stairs once again.


	31. 31

**_(Sweeney's POV)_**

With the little time that I had that night, I managed to turn my old babrber chair into a trap door. I had to find a way to dispose of the bodies somehow. So I manged to make the chair lean back with the push of a foot lever. That lead into the trap door and fell directly to the bottom of the backhouse floor. But despite how much I was looking forward to tonight. In the back of my mind I was so worried about alot of things. What if Johanna or Toby walked in?! What if Mrs.Lovett didn't know how to keep her big mouth shut and accidentally told one of them our secret? What if I killed someone and someone else notice that they were missing?!

All these thoughts were making my damn heart race, I nearly felt like I was going to have a panic attack.

That is, until I heard a knock on the door to my shop.

"Come in" I said putting a hand to my temple trying to ignore my pounding head.

"Dad? Are you alright?' I heard my daughter ask.

"I'm fine, what is it lamb?' I asked.

"I know youre going to be busy all night so I was wondering if I could get you anything to eat before you get to work?"

"No thank you, I rarely eat' I said before looking out the window.

"Oh..ok, well good luck tonight Dad." She said with hurt in her voice.

"Same to you darling,..I love you.'

She looked at me with pure joy mixed with shock.

"I love you too Daddy" she said before leaving the shop. But as she did, I noticed what she was wearing and what she had in her hair..why was my little girl so dressed up?

I decided to make it a priority to check in on her when i had the chance. Something was definitely going on.

**_(Johanns POV)_**

As the night went on, we continued to get more and more customers.Toby brought them in with his singing just like he did back at the market. Mom was busy rushing back and forth into the shop to bring out her warm delicious pies. And I was serving them to each customer like a woman on fire. I made sure each customer got the correct pie that they ordered. And I was delighted when I could see the look of pure delight on their faces.

"What a charming young lady." said one customer.

"So well mannered and skillful" said another.

I blushed at their kind words, and smiled as mom rubbed my shoulder in encouragement.

But in the middle of all that I could hear my baby sister crying from inside.

"Go and get her love, bring her out for some air. I'm sure Toby and I will be able to handle the rest on our own."

"Yes mom' I said before rushing inside.

Once I was in Pipa's room I picked her up and bounced her on my hip to calm her down.

"What's the matter baby girl? Are you wet?" I asked before checking her diaper.

Luckily she was dry so I quickly took her into the kitchen and made her a bottle. I walked back outside feeding it to her and found toby refilling gin glasses, Dad greeting more customers to his shop, and mom greeting Edward.

Once I saw him I could feel a smile creeping up onto my face. Mom pushes him my way and he greeted me with a hug.

"You look beautiful and the hair pin looks lovely in your hair' he said making me blush.

Even Pipa smiled at him and reached her tiny arms out towards him.

We both awed and sar down to have a pie together.

"This place seems to be doing really good for ira grand opening."

I nodded, "Mom has been working very hard, business is good now."

"How do you think your father is doing?'

I shrugged, "He's been up in his shop all night. I'm honestly suprised he didnt ask you to help him."

"I don't mind,...I'd rather be sitting here with you' he said giving me a shy smile and stroking my hand with his fingers.

I could've stayed lost in that moment forever but from what I saw over Edwards shoulder made my skin crawl.

It was Antony and he was holding hands with a very skinny blonde woman wearing an ugly looking brown dress. And they were walking right towards us.


	32. 32

**_(Sweeney's POV)_**

After I made sure there was no blood on the floor of my shop or on the sleeves of my shirt. I walked back down and was greeted by Mrs. Lovett when she wrapped her arms around me.

"We made so much tonight love! I can't believe it" she said with so much excitement in her voice.

I just gave her a half smile and tired to get her arms off me. But from over her shoulder, I saw that Antony boy walking with a blonde girl up to Johanna and Edward.

"Who is she?" I asked in a low voice.

"I'm not sure love, I've never seen her before..should be go check on the kids?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"They still have Pipa, we'll just walk over, take the baby and that should give us some time to listen to their conversation."

She gave me an uneasy look, but I knew she couldn't resist knowing the gossip and drama our little Johanna was going through.

We walked over to them slowly, but by the look on my daughters face I could tell this was going to be an unpleasant conversation.

(**_Johanna's POV)_**

"Hello Johanna, Hello Edmund" said Antony.

"Edward' Edward said under his breath.

"Business seems to be going well for your parents tonight" Antony said with that fake charming smile of his.

"Yes it is..I can see you've brought a date this evening' I said in a cold voice.

"Well actually I'm a friend of her father's. He asked if I would escort her here."

The blonde girl smiled shyly and gave us a small wave.

"Hello Johanna it's nice to meet you, my name is..."

"Kimberly?' Edward asked cutting her off.

"Yes..oh Edward is that you?' she asked getting a little too happy for my taste.

"You too know eachother?' I asked.

"He used to cut my mothers hair, were old friends' said Kimberly as if she was reassuring me that her and Edward were just friends and nothing more.

"Oh what a cute little girl you have there. Is she your daughter?'

I looked at Kimberly like she was completely insane. But I chose to control my anger.

I was about to reply with "No she's my sister' but Mom suprised us all by coming to my side and Taking Pipa from me.

"Actually she's my little girl. Thank you so much for watching her love you're such a good sister" with that said she gave me a kiss on my cheek and stood beside my dad.

"I had a duaghter once myself" said Kimberly making all of us look at her in shock.

"You did? What happened to her?' Edward asked.

"The man I had her with, he wasn't a very nice man. He would invite me over to his nice house. Charm me with paintings and brandy. Brag about how he had so much money.However once I found out I was pregnant, he said he wouldn't support me or our child.'

"You poor dear" said Mrs. Lovett holding onto my arm.

"What happened to your baby?" Johanna asked in an alsmot serious voice.

"...I gave my baby girl to a very nice couple who owned a candle shop. For all I know she's still there now."

"Candle shop?' Mrs.Lovett said under her breathe in a shocked voice.

"What's wrong?' I whispered to her.

She ignored me and continued to listen to Kimberly's story.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that Kimberly. Who was the father if you don't mind my asking" said Antony.

"He was a judge, I believe his name was Turpin.'

As soon as that vile name left that thing girls mouth. Me, Mrs. Lovett, and My daughter felt a horrible chill run down our spine.

How could a beautiful little blessing like Pipa, come from a horrible man like the judge?

Mrs. Lovett eventually snapped out of it, and hurried back inside with her baby.

"Dad, is she okay?' Johanna asked.

"Yes, but lets go check on her. Good night Edward, take Kimberly home Antony. "

Johanna glared at both of them before saying goodnight to Edward and following me inside.


End file.
